


This Is The End

by BookGirlFan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5480936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'His father was going to die, and there was nothing he could do.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is The End

_This is the end._

He could feel the blood seeping into his pants, wet and warm. He knew in a matter of minutes, or hours at most, the sensation would no longer be one of warmth, but of cold stickiness. His father was going to die, and there was nothing he could do.

_There will be no more._

The knowledge hadn't truly sunk in it. He could feel his father's life slipping away, see how every breath his father took was shallower than the last, but still he could not comprehend it. How could he continue on without his father? What would life be, without that steady presence nearby? Without his dad, who else did he even have left? 

_Your time is up._

He felt a pressure in his hand. Without noticing, he'd drawn his father's gun from its holster. Would it be such a bad thing, for it to be over? No more worries, no more pain? He looked down. His father's eyes had slipped shut, no doubt for the final time. He raised the gun to his head. He vaguely heard sirens in the distance, but paid them no heed. He simply held the gun, and pulled. 

_Farewell._


End file.
